


Insight

by la_choo (melonbutterfly)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/la_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't stand how everybody suddenly thinks that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin - but for different reasons than one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dayari).



> Set in second year, before Hermione got petrified.

_I hate Potter,_ Draco thinks and throws a heated glance towards Gryffindor table. _I hate, hate, hate Potter._

And he does, he seriously does. He hates the way Potter smiles so innocently, as if all the good in the world were in his life, when he is one of the last people who have the right to smile like that; by any means, Draco should be the one smiling like that, though the prospect of him actually doing so makes him shudder in disgust. And he hates how Potter acts as if everything is wonderful, as if everything fills him with some kind of awed wonder; the way the food appears on the table on special occasions (and after one and a half year at Hogwarts, shouldn't he be used to that? But not Potter, he's probably too dumb to expect it to happen), when someone does magic, when his friends sit next to him as if they're doing it every day (and they _are,_ damn it, there's no reason to be awed by it anymore!). He also hates with all his heart how Potter flies as if he has no worries at all, as if there isn't a bad thing in the world when he of all people should know that there is, and he hates how Potter always wins, as if the universe agreed with him and his view of the world.

And he hates the way people are evading Potter now as if they seriously think he could be the Heir of Slytherin (and that thought is so ridiculous he, Draco, is kind of awed that people actually seriously honestly can even tentatively _consider_ it), and how the light in Potter's eyes always dulls a little when he notices.


End file.
